Optical transceivers are used to transmit and receive optical signals for various applications including, without limitation, internet data center, cable TV broadband, and fiber to the home (FTTH) applications. Optical transceivers provide higher speeds and bandwidth over longer distances, for example, as compared to transmission over copper cables. The desire to provide higher speeds in smaller optical transceiver modules for a lower cost has presented challenges, for example, with respect to thermal management, insertion loss, and manufacturing yield.
Optical transceiver modules generally include one or more transmitter optical subassemblies (TOSAs) for transmitting optical signals. Some optical transceiver systems use cage-type mountings that provide receptacles for receiving pluggable transceiver modules. As optical transceiver technology continues to scale, mechanisms for retaining pluggable optical transceiver modules raise challenges due to the space constraints of the cages and optical transceiver modules as well as the ever-increasing desire to increase cage density, e.g., channel count per square inch.